IMPULSO DRAGNEEL
by Razhelle
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* bueno aver natsu es así, no se controla y pues que bien que no lo hizo XD hehehe 100% NALU señores y señoritas


**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN MIS ANTERIORES ONE-SHOTS Y SOBRE TODO POR TOMARSE LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEER MIS FICS bueno sabemos lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser nuestro Natsu así que aquí les dejo este fic llamado… p.d: esto - (P/A) significa pensamiento del autor. me salio algo largo hehe XD lo siento **

* * *

IMPULSOS

P/A: "Natsu siempre se caracterizo por ser un chico impulsivo, carismático, fuerte y sobre todo muy buena persona, pero aceptémoslo no es muy rápido en cuanto a cosas del amor"

Eran las 5 de la tarde, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el sol se ocultara, un cierto peli rosado caminaba solo, ya que su mejor amigo; Happy, lo había abandonado por irse de misión con Wendy y Charle, bueno, estando solo y sin nada que hacer se dirigió a la casa de su rubia amiga, de paso que la esperaría para decirle algo muy importante, se quería confesar pues hace días que pensaba sobre que era Lucy para el, estando la casa sola, se fue ahí, pues esta se había ido de misión con Levi.

Entro por la ventana y en el mismo instante en que piso el suelo de su cuarto, sintió de golpe el aroma de la rubia, le gustaba ese aroma, era como una adicción, se recostó sobre su cama, en su mullida colcha, giro su rostro para quedar encima de su almohada profundizando así mas el aroma de la chica, no pensaba en nada, estaba apoyado de costado en la cama de Lucy, solo, se fijo en el estante de la rubia, donde habían muchos libros pero había uno tirado en el piso, llevado por la curiosidad, se levanto, y tomo el libro en sus manos, se fijo en la tapa y no tenia titulo, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que habían muchas hojas escritas con la letra de Lucy sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a leer, pasaba pagina tras otra, al parecer trataba de una historia de amor que ella se imaginaba, siguió leyendo, pues estaba muy interesante, estaba en las ultimas hojas del libro, era la escena de la declaración del personaje principal a la coprotagonista, estaba muy metido en la trama de la historia;

"el chico la estaba esperando, en el salón de espera, no sabia como decirle que la amaba, no le salían las palabras, se acerco a la chica y la tomo del brazo pues esta se iba del lugar, empezaba a formular las palabras cuando la chica lo interrumpió preguntándole si estaba bien…"

-no entiendo que tan difícil puede ser, ¡que le diga de una ves que le gusta!, tsch ¡pero que cobarde! – comentaba Natsu en voz alta

"… m-me gustas – hablo el chico a lo que la chica quedo mas que sorprendida le iba a responder pero el chico la callo de un beso…"

-¿beso? Que será eso, me pregunto como se sentirá – pensaba en voz alta el dragón slayer, el peli rosado se imaginaba con todas sus fuerzas como seria pero nada, así que pensó en descubrirlo por si mismo claro después de terminar de leer el final y así siguió leyendo, en eso escucho la puerta de la entrada de la casa, dio un salto de susto;

-DIABLOS QUE HAGO AHORA ME BOTARA POR LA VENTANA – se fijo en el libro que tenia en su mano lo puso debajo de su almohada - ¡YA SE! Me hare el dormido – y así se arropo con la colcha debajo de la cama, cerrando los ojos, escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

Entro la rubia bastante agotada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba en su cama hasta que se hecho encima, provocando que el chico ahogara un sonido abriendo sus ojos debajo de las sábanas, la chica sintió un bulto grande en la cama debajo de ella, como si fuese una persona, sintió con sus manos lo que la fastidiaba, tocando así el pecho y cuello del chico, abrió los ojos como platos, se levanto de un salto y quito las sabanas, y ahí estaba el bien "dormido" en su cama como siempre, como lo veía bien dormido no quiso despertarlo, simplemente suspiro y acaricio la melena peli rosa

-lo siento, Natsu te deje solo – decía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en sus rosados cabellos, relajando al joven que parecía disfrutarlo – debiste haberte aburrido mucho – hablaba para si.

-si, y mucho – le contesto abriendo sus ojos, causando que la chica retrocediese de golpe cayendo para atrás, golpeándose con su velador o mesita de noche.

-ITTE – se quejo - AH ¡NATSU! – esta vez grito sonrojada a tope, el chico se sentó sobre la cama mirándola fijamente con un puchero en la cara.

-¿q-que pasa? – pregunto la rubia nerviosa

-me dejaste todo el día solo – se quejo mirando a otro lado

-lo siento tuve que ir de misión con Levi y Gray – se excuso

-¡¿Gray? – pregunto alarmado

-si nos quiso acompañar – hablo con simpleza

El joven estaba algo molesto por lo ultimo dicho, se había quedado pensando en la escena del libro que Lucy había escrito, ahí también había otro chico que le quería quitar la chica al protagonista

-nee Lucy… ¿Qué soy para ti? – pregunto de la nada, poniéndola muy nerviosa

-¿eh? A que viene eso – le pregunto

-¿alguna vez has besado? – de nuevo pregunto

-¡¿uh? Q-que tiene que ver eso con lo otro – pregunto mas roja que un tomate retrocediendo, Natsu se paro para acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedía mas, y así hasta que Lucy quedo acorralada entre la pared y el

-respóndeme – le exigió el peli rosado

Esta estaba dispuesta a huir por un lado pero los brazos de Natsu la detuvieron, ahora si acorralándola.

-y… ¿bien? – pregunto de nuevo

-n-Natsu que te pasa, ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto nerviosa huyendo de su mirada

-quiero que me respondas – le exigió de nuevo – estas muy nerviosa – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-que tontería dices – le dijo – y-yo n-no estoy nerviosa

-¿así? – Natsu tenía las manos al lado de la cara de Lucy evitando así todo método de escape, se acerco más y más, pudiendo así sentir la respiración del otro, acerco su cuerpo al de ella.

-n-Natsu estas muy cerca – se quejo la rubia

-lo se – dijo colocando su rostro en su cuello, oliendo su aroma, se encantaba era como una droga, rozo sus labios con la piel de su cuello, esperando una reacción de su compañera, lo cual lo logro exitosamente.

La rubia estaba temblando de nervios de pies a cabeza, tenia su cara toda roja y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la pobre no entendía que sucedía, Natsu solo reía bajo ante su expresión pero no paro, subió su rostro a su posición inicial con su mano izquierda tomo el rojo rostro de Lucy haciendo que lo mirara, - ¿sabes? – le pregunto deslizando su mano derecha hasta su cintura – te diré un secreto – la aproximo con fuerza a el, y le hablo al oído – me gustas mucho – le dijo sin si quiera rastro de duda, estaba mas que decidido, la chica ante esto abrió los ojos como platos , tal como paso en el libro, estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra pero este no la dejo, colocando gentilmente su dedo índice en sus labios – shhhhh aun no termino – la chica tenia sus ojos chocolates bien abiertos y sus rostro bien rojo a lo que el peli rosado rio bajo – me encantas así – le dijo, mientras hacia todo esto recordaba precisamente todo lo que había leído horas antes.

La rubia no sabia si se trataba de una broma pues su amigo era así, no sabia si tomarlo en serio o no pues ella tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia el y temía no ser correspondida.

-n-Natsu no es gracioso – dijo frunciendo el ceño colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico haciendo fuerza para separarse pero nada el chico ponía mas presión – no juegues así

-no estoy jugando, hablo muy en serio – le dijo con la voz ronca, esta vez llevaba ambas manos en la cintura de la chica abrazándola con fuerza aproximándola a su cuerpo - ¿no me crees? – hablo dolido pues estaba expresando sus sentimientos y la chica no le creía

-NO – hablo la chica algo fastidiada, estas palabras le dolieron al chico, pero no se dejo – Natsu no me gusta que juegues así… - la chica hablaba mientras que este solo tenia su mirada fija en sus labios - no es divertido, ahora suelta… - no la dejo terminar, en un impulso junto sus labios con los suyos, besándola, no tenia la menor intención de separarse, le gustaba esa sensación "que dulce y suave" pensaba el chico, la chica estaba paralizada pero después se fue relajando correspondiendo el beso suave y gentilmente, el chico al sentir esto, quiso llevarlo a otro nivel, mordió levemente el labio inferior del joven, haciendo que la chica se quejase y abriera un poco la boca, Natsu no desaprovecho la oportunidad, pasaron varios segundos hasta que la chica se quedo sin aire, intento separarlo pero este no la dejaba, al contrario se molesto y la próximo mas, Lucy jalaba para atrás del chaleco de Natsu, este se separo después con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

-como que "¿Qué pasa?" me quedo sin aire tonto – le dijo, al oír esto solo esbozo una sonrisa

-¿quieres que te de primeros auxilios? – le pregunto con picardía

-¿Eh? – La chica estaba algo confundida por el repentino beso del mago de fuego – ¿n-Natsu que tienes?

-como que ¿"que tengo"? ya te dije, me gustas, no, TE AMO – hablo recalcando la palabra "te amo" aun manteniendo su abrazo en la cintura

-¡ah! Mmm y-yo – la chica estaba dispuesta a decirle que haya también pero sus nervios no la dejaban

El chico al ver que la chica no contestaba la soltó alejándose unos pasos ensombreciendo su mirada, pues esperaba el resultado del libro de Lucy

-esta bien Lucy, note fuerces por decirme algo que no sientes – dijo alejándose de ella en dirección a la ventana

-NO, ¿eres idiota o que? – Le pregunto haciendo que este se detuviera – y-yo también t-te a-amo – hablo en voz baja pero audible para el peli rosa quien apenas lo escucho sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué? No te escuche – le pregunto fingiendo no escuchar, volteándose

-que… queteamo – hablo muy rápido

-¿uh? No te entiendo – siguió con su broma

-QUE TE AMO, MALDITA SEA – le grito molesta cerrando los puños y ojos con fuerza

-ja ja el "maldita sea" no era necesario – le sonrió el mago frente a frente, sin duda la mejor vista de Lucy, era ella sonrojada y mas si era por el

Lucy solo sonrió – que malo eres – le dijo a lo que el mago le respondió

-eso te pasa por hacerme esperar tanto – le dijo colocando sus mano nuevamente en su cintura, Lucy coloco sus manos en su hombros y acerco su rostro al de el empinándose para darle un suave y corto beso, volvió a su posición anterior con toda la cara roja mirándolo a los ojos, ante esto la imaginación de Natsu exploto pues porque la expresión que tenia Lucy en su rostro lo dejo mas que cautivado, sonrió y le dijo al oído

-solo tu me vuelves loco – seguido de esto la beso – supongo que ahora sabrás que eres solo mía ¿no? – le hablo, no, le dejo en claro.

-¿eh? – grito ruborizada por el comentario del chico

-bueno como sea vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño – le dijo y sin mas la cargo en sus brazos al estilo princesa y la dejo suavemente en la cama, se acostó y arropo con las sabanas, lo mismo hizo Lucy, cada uno por su lado, pero el peli rosa se volteo para su lado abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando su rostro en su cuello, la chica se quedo estática, cerrando sus ojos acomodándose como pudo en su almohada sintiendo "algo" metió su mano y saco el libro.

-este, me las paga mañana – solo dijo eso y se quedo dormida

FIN

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, saben tarde o temprano tengo que conseguirme un BETAREADER bueno chicos espero que haya sido de su agrado gracias por leer nos leemos en otro fic bye bye **


End file.
